True-Self
by King Namikaze
Summary: A series of One-Shot's that are all about Naruto showing his real strength. Also he will have a different girl in each One-Shot. I know its not a good summary but the stories are hopefully good.


Author's Note: This is my first chapter in my One-Shot series. Each chapter will be about Naruto showing his _True-Self_ to the world and gets a girl. In each chapter Naruto will also get a different girl. No he will not be with Sakura, they just don't work. If you wish to know who the girls are going to be then please ask.

I also like to point out that this is Naruto/FEM Haku. I believe that Haku should always be a girl.

* * *

Mist, that was all Naruto Uzumaki could see along with his team Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. They were in Wave Country for their mission to escort a bridge builder to his home. But half way through the journey, they were ambushed by the Demon Brothers. After they were defeated the team discovered who they were after so they questioned Tazuna, the client, he told them the truth about the mission. A small man named Gato took over Wave Country and made it poor as he took everyone's money. The bridge was being built so Gato would lose power but if Tazuna dies then everything would have been for nothing.

After discussing if they should continue the mission or not they all decided to help Tazuna. So here they are now, in Wave Country walking towards his house. But as they walked Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was being followed. He looked at his teammates to see how they felt. Sasuke was just brooding like he usually does and Sakura was staring at him with a dreamy look, not even paying attention to what was around her. He turned to Kakashi and saw the Jonin looking at him then gave him an almost unnoticeable nod.

Then they all heard a rustle in a random bush. With great precision Naruto threw a kunai at the bush, hearing a 'thud' as it hit a tree. He went over to the bush as Sakura screeched, "Why did you do that you idiot!?"

"There was somebody there" was all Naruto said as he stood in front of the bush. He crouched down and looked behind it. What he saw made him sweat drop. It was a terrified snow-white rabbit cowering under the kunai "...Oops" he said.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Sakura in pure rage.

"Don't do that kid!" shouted Tazuna, who thankfully wasn't as loud as the pinkette "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sasuke stayed quiet but glared at Naruto _'How did that dobe get on my team?'_ he thought to himself.

Kakashi stared at the rabbit in curiosity _'That's a snow rabbit. But it shouldn't have that colour of fur at this time of year. That must mean it was kept indoors but why? Could it be...Substitution!'_ he thought. Just as he was about to tell his team to be on guard, he heard a sound of something cutting through the air "Get down!" he shouted. Everyone quickly ducked to the ground as the silver-haired Jonin grabbed Tazuna and followed his team. A giant butcher blade flew past their heads at an incredible speed as it lodged itself into a tree. A man appeared crouching on the handle. Just form the looks of him; Naruto could tell that this man was at least Jonin level. Kakashi stood up and walked to the front of the group in a protecting manner practically saying 'If you want them then your going to have to go through me' He glared as he said "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist"

The now identified Zabuza chuckled "Kakashi of the Sharingan, I was hoping to meet you here" he said.

Sasuke stiffened at his sensei's nickname _'Sharingan? Why does he have that name? Could he be an Uchiha? No that's not possible!'_ he thought angrily.

"You guy's stay and protect Tazuna," ordered Kakashi to his team "I'll deal with him" he said taking hold of his headband.

"Oh I am honoured" Zabuza said sarcastically "We haven't even started fighting and you show your Sharingan. This fight will be good," he said with a dark chuckle.

Kakashi lifted his headband showing his closed and scarred left eye. He opened it to reveal a fully matured Sharingan making Sasuke tremble in rage _'How does he have that!?'_ he thought angrily.

"That wont stop me Kakashi. Either you're too confident in yourself and your team or I'm being underestimated," said Zabuza. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Zabuza make a hand sign "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" suddenly a thick mist began to seep in denying everyone of their sight.

"This mist is only getting thicker," said Naruto.

A minute went by and nothing happened when all of a sudden killing intent surrounded everyone making them shake and sweat but Naruto and Kakashi looked fine, only the Jonin noticed Naruto looking ok. Then Zabuza's voice came in all directions saying "8 points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my attack point?"

Sasuke began to shake, barely able to hold his kunai _'I feel like I cant breathe! One shallow movement, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack! It's suffocating! If it goes on like this I'll go insane! The clash of 2 Jonin intend to attack...I never felt anything so chilling! Its as if my life is being choked off!'_ Sasuke began to raise his kunai to his throat _'I cant take this! Id rather die!'_ Just as Sasuke was about to slice his own throat Kakashi spoke.

"Sasuke!" this made Sasuke look at Kakashi, forgetting about the kunai and the opponent for a second "calm down. I'll protect you with my life, ALL of you. I will not allow my comrades to die" Kakashi turned and looked at Sasuke with his infamous eye smile "Trust me" He took a deep breath and lowered the kunai away from his throat. Kakashi was looking around _'He should have attacked by now. From what I know he always attacks after mentioning the 8 vital points in a body so where? Wait unless Im not the target!'_ he thought turning around and expelling the mist with his chakra only to see Zabuza in front of Tazuna and inside the Genins defence. "Look out!"

"Its over" said Zabuza raising his giant blade. Zabuza then lowered the blade aiming straight for the bridge builder only for Kakashi to appear and stab him in the stomach shocking everyone there. But instead of blood there was only water coming from the stab wound in Zabuza.

Behind Kakashi another Zabuza appeared. "Sensei! Behind you!" warned Naruto. The Zabuza that Kakashi stabbed exploded into water as the other Zabuza sliced through Kakashi. Only for him to turn into water aswell.

_'The Water Clone Jutsu, it can't be!'_ thought Zabuza realising Kakashi copied him. _'Even through the mist he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant'_

A kunai was then pressed against Zabuza's throat. Looking back slightly he saw it was Kakashi "Dont move" said Kakashi "Now its over"

"You go Kakashi-Sensei!" shouted Sakura.

"Shut up" said Naruto.

"Dont you tell me to shut up you idiot!"

"Be quiet," said Sasuke "This may not be over or there could be more enemies"

"Sorry Sasuke but I know you can take them," she said.

Zabuza had a sweat drop at that "I actually feel sorry for your team"

"You wouldn't be the first," said Kakashi. Zabuza then began to chuckle making Kakashi wary "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're copying the Silent Killing Technique. What your doing is nothing more than a cheap imitation. This will never defeat me"

"You never know," replied Kakashi.

"Oh but I do. When you made that little speech that was your clone. You were hiding in the mist waiting for an opportunity to attack but..." Zabuza then exploded into water shocking Kakashi whilst the REAL Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. Swinging his blade it nearly decapitated Kakashi but he ducked at the last second making the sword smash into the ground. But Zabuza quickly recovered and kicked his opponent in the chest making him fly away. Whilst in the air Zabuza quickly grabbed his blade and ran as fast as he could and stopped in front of a river. He watched as Kakashi landed in the water.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to re-emerge but he seemed to struggle _'This isn't normal water. Its dense, heavy'_

Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi and went through a few hand signs "Fool. Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

"No!" shouted Kakashi but it was too late as he was now trapped in a sphere of water.

"This prison is made of water but its stronger than steel. Its hard to fight when you cant move" Zabuza glared at Kakashi and said "So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later" Then a Water Clone appeared. "Eliminate them," ordered the real Zabuza.

"Run!" shouted Kakashi from within the Water Prison "If you can get far away enough from Zabuza then the water clone can't follow!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Sakura in fear.

_'If we can just make Zabuza let go of that Water Prison Jutsu then Kakashi would be free. But how?!'_ thought Naruto trying to think of a way to help his sensei. Just as he was about to say something his teammate, Sasuke, ran straight towards the clone with a kunai drawn "Stop Sasuke!" he shouted only to get a punch in the head from Sakura.

"Shut up idiot! Sasuke's about to save us and all your doing is trying to kill us!" she screeched in rage. She glared at him but it stopped when Naruto glared at her with hatred in his eyes.

"I'm trying to save his life," he growled. Sakura stepped back when she thought she saw his eyes turn red for a moment. Naruto turned back to the fight and saw Sasuke was about to get killed. Thinking quickly he ran towards them with great speed and managed to flip over Sasuke and push him away before jumping over a horizontal slash from the clone. He jumped back before the clone could do anything else.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sasuke angrily.

"You would have died from that slash if I didn't save you" said Naruto watching Zabuza and his clone carefully.

"I didn't need saving. I can handle this myself so stay out of my way" ordered Sasuke as he pushed his way past.

Naruto sighed at his teammates arrogance. Without making any hand signs he created a single Shadow Clone saying, "Watch him and make sure he doesn't die. I need too check something" The clone nodded and ran after Sasuke as the real Naruto turned towards the tree line. Ever since Zabuza appeared he sensed another chakra signature. He could tell that the person was strong but what made him curious was why the person was just standing there. He glanced at Sakura and Tazuna and saw the both of them watching the fight so he quickly ran at the tree suppressing his chakra. He ran up the tree using only his chakra and landed silently on a branch that the person was on. He looked and saw a figure at the edge of the branch, thankfully the person hasn't seen him yet.

He quietly crept forward and the closer he got, the more he saw the person. The person was definitely female from what he could see and he could tell she was tense. He was a few feet behind her before he took out a special kunai and threw it behind the tree line. Then he grabbed her shoulder and just as she was about to gasp, they both disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

A tri-pronged kunai landed in a clearing far from the fight with Zabuza. Nothing happened for a few seconds before there was a flash of yellow and two figures appeared. One standing holding the same tri-pronged kunai and one on the ground, incredibly dizzy "Mind telling me who you are and what you were doing in the tree?" asked Naruto. The girl stood up shakily and, as soon as the dizziness wore off, looked at Naruto. It only took her a second to realize that he was with the bridge builder. She reached for her senbons but could not find any in her battle kimono "Looking for these?" asked Naruto showing a senbon pouch.

"How?" she asked in astonishment and fear.

Naruto smiled and tossed her the pouch which she caught as he asked, "They fell off when we moved. Now what's your name?"

She stayed silent for a minute and stared at him behind her mask. Then she said, "Why should I tell you?"

Naruto smiled again "I forgot it was common courtesy to give my name first" Then he put his right foot forward and his right hand over his heart as he bowed with his left arm outstretched to his side "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

The girl stared for a moment before she said her name without realizing "Haku"

"Nice mask by the way but I would like to see your face" he said but she didn't move.

Suddenly Haku remembered that Zabuza still in the fight "I'm afraid I must leave now. I'm to capture Zabuza" she lied.

Naruto frowned but then smiled "I understand" He said walking back to where his team and Zabuza are "You coming?"

* * *

Sasuke panted, as he was lying flat on the ground away from the Water Clone. He had cuts and bruises in multiple places all from trying to defeat Zabuza 's clone. He was really angry, he wasn't just angry with Zabuza but he was angry with Naruto. Every time he went for the kill Naruto would stop him. Just as he was about to run again, 'Naruto' disappeared in a puff of smoke. From the trees Naruto emerged "Dobe?" questioned Sasuke in confusion.

"Sasuke" said Naruto standing next to him. He grabbed the Uchiha's collar and threw him back to Sakura and Tazuna "Why don't you rest, you've done enough" he said.

"Don't touch Sasuke like that again you idiot!" screeched Sakura with Tazuna trying to stop the bleeding from his ears.

Naruto just ignored her and stared at Zabuza. He was well aware that Haku was watching from the trees again but he didn't pay attention to her "Your going to fight me now?" asked the clone.

Naruto answered by raising his right hand, making a single hand sign, and said "Release" Everything was silent for just a moment before his form glowed. A seal appeared on his chest then it looked liked it disintegrated into sand. Naruto's form suddenly flashed a bright light that made everyone cover their eyes. It only lasted a second and when everyone looked they widened their eyes, apart from Zabuza and Kakashi. Naruto was taller now by a few inches making him taller than Sasuke, all of his baby fat was replaced by muscle, and his hair grew to his shoulder. He was no longer wearing that orange jumpsuit but now wearing full body armor. It was almost made completely of armor and parts of it look like metal scales. The helmet appeared and showed red eyes that were staring at the real Zabuza. But what caught everyone's attention was the katana sword he was holding in his right hand*.

_'What the hell?'_ thought Zabuza. Naruto smirked behind his helmet, even though no one could see it. He then took a stance that nobody recognized before he disappeared. Instinctively the clone raised his giant blade and blocked a slash to his head, barely. Naruto swung his sword again and punched the clone back before he disappeared and reappeared behind him. Just as the clone was about to attack, he was too late as Naruto's sword impaled him through the heart causing him to explode into water.

Everybody was silent from what they just saw. Then Naruto took out a tri-pronged kunai that made Kakashi widen his eyes in recognition. Zabuza however didn't bother to pay attention but just glared at the armor wearing blond. Suddenly Naruto threw the kunai and it was aimed straight for Zabuza's head. However just as the blade got a few inches away from his face, Zabuza caught it whilst shouting, "You have to do better than that!" Naruto smirked, even though no one could see it, and disappeared in a flash of yellow. Another flash of yellow appeared right in front of Zabuza as Naruto appeared. He couldn't get over is shock fast enough to avoid a punch to his jaw that sent him flying and crashing through some trees. He came to a stop and stood up, albeit shakily. He had to use the tree to support himself _'What the hell was that!?'_ he thought. He turned to look at his target before four kunai's pierced his limbs making him howl in pain.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza, dripping wet "Your finished" said the silver haired Jonin. But before he could do anything, two senbons appeared and pierced the back of Zabuza's neck killing him instantly. Walking over to him Kakashi checked for a pulse and found none "He's dead"

Suddenly Haku showed herself from the trees "I thank you for defeating Zabuza for me. I would have done it but I would not have been able to" She tried very hard not to look at Naruto as she was already blushing from seeing his true self. However she couldn't help the glance that she made making the blond smirk.

"Your a Hunter Ninja" said Kakashi eyeing Haku.

"Yes I am. Now if you don't mind I shall dispose of his body," she said walking up to Zabuza, picking him up, and disappeared.

Naruto kept his smirk on his face as his helmet vanished "Naruto" said Kakashi "We should talk once were at Tazuna's"

"Sure" said Naruto. He frowned when he saw Sasuke and Sakura walk up to him.

"How did you do all that dobe?" asked Sasuke arrogantly.

"Do what?" asked Naruto like he didn't know.

"Idiot! You tell Sasuke or I'll hurt you!" screamed Sakura.

"My God you never shut up do you?" asked Naruto rhetorically. This shocked Sakura, including Sasuke and Kakashi. They all thought Naruto had a massive crush on Sakura. The pinkette saw red as she screamed and charged at Naruto. Sighing he just moved to the side and, when she got past him, he hit the back of her neck to knock her out. He looked at Kakashi and said, "She would have continued screaming so it was easier this way"

The Jonin nodded "Alright then. Tazuna, can you show us to your home please?"

"Yeah sure, just follow me," said the bridge builder. But they didn't get five steps as Kakashi fell unconscious.

Sasuke was wide eyed but Naruto just sighed, "Don't worry its just chakra exhaustion. I'll treat him once were at the house" He picked Kakashi up and put him over his shoulder with ease. He then looked at Sasuke "Can you take Sakura?" Sasuke just glared and walked the direction that Tazuna pointed too. Sighing Naruto turned to Tazuna "Can you help?"

"Sure" he said picking the girl up off the ground.

* * *

It was now the next day and the team were quiet as they sat around in Tazuna's home. They were introduced to Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, when they entered the house and she helped Naruto when he healed Kakashi. They also met Inari who was Tsunami's son and he was a very depressing child. Kakashi woke up and called for his team so when they entered they all sat around the masked Jonin "Ok first of all thank you Naruto for healing me. I should be up and about by the end of the week"

"Your welcome" said Naruto with a smile.

"Now, Naruto can you explain to us what all of that was?"

Naruto sighed, "Might as well. This" he indicated to himself "Is my real self. That orange knucklehead that you all know and hate was just a mask"

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"I learned, when I started the academy, that the villagers were terrified of me having an education as well as training. The very same night they...'talked' to me" he said. Kakashi looked sad. He knew what Naruto meant by 'talk'

"So what did they say?" asked Kakashi asked.

"I think you know," said Naruto with Kakashi nodding sadly.

"Wait," said Sakura "Why would they be terrified of you having an education and training?"

"Let's just say that they didn't know how to let go of their hatred," said Naruto cryptically.

Kakashi coughed and looked at Sasuke and Sakura "Why don't the both of you go with Tazuna to the bridge? I have to ask Naruto a few more questions"

Sakura nodded and left the room but Sasuke glared at Naruto "I want to know how you got all your powers"

"Sasuke, go...now" ordered Kakashi with a glare. Sasuke kept glaring at Naruto for a minute before he left "He's starting to get arrogant"

Naruto chuckled "Are you kidding? He's always been like that. Whenever someone is stronger than him he feels the need to beat that person"

"Back on topic" said Kakashi "How did you all get this armor?"

Naruto smiled and said one word that scared Kakashi "Kyuubi"

"W-What?"

"When I turned seven, a mob attacked me. They seemed more aggressive than usual because this time I was close to death" said Naruto losing his smile "When they left me it was then that I met Kyuubi"

"What happened?" asked Kakashi seriously.

Rolling his eyes Naruto said, "Don't worry, the Kyuubi's not like what anybody says. He's actually very nice. That same night he told me the truth about myself. Like I'm his jinchuriki and who my parents were. And yes I know who my parents were" he said seeing Kakashi's look.

"Ok then. We'll have to talk to Lord Hokage when we get back"

"Yeah I know. After Kurama, that's the Kyuubi's name, told me the truth he started to train me. This armor is called the Magnesium Armor, it is indestructible to even the strongest jutsu. And trust me Kurama-Sensei used a LOT of jutsu's on me. The sword is completely made out of adamantium. A metal from a different world along with magnesium"

"A different world? And it can any of Kurama's jutsu's?"

"Yeah. Once your healed you could even try using your Lightning Blade if you want"

Kakashi rubbed his head "This is giving me a headache"

Then Naruto remembered something "Oh and by the way, Zabuza's alive. Those senbons actually hit pressure points of the back of his neck so it put him in a death-like state"

Kakashi groaned, "This is an even bigger headache. Im going to have to train you guys in something else other than teamwork"

"How about chakra control? You could teach them Tree-Climbing," he said.

"...You already know Tree-Climbing, don't you?"

"And Water-Walking" said a grinning Naruto.

Kakashi just sighed, "We'll see tomorrow. I don't think I can get up tomorrow so if I cant then your going to teach them"

"Damn" said Naruto getting up "I'm going to get something to eat"

* * *

The next morning Sasuke and Sakura waited for their sensei next to a tree. Naruto walked up to them and Sasuke glared while Sakura said "Took you long enough"

"I'm sorry but I had to talk to Kakashi-Sensei first," said Naruto.

"Well where is he? He said we'll be training," said Sasuke.

"He still hasn't got enough energy to move around yet. He told me to teach you guy's instead"

"You?" asked Sakura, and then she burst out laughing, "Why would he want you to teach us? You don't know anything! I'm sure he meant Sasuke"

"He wanted me to teach the both of you Tree-Climbing" seeing Sakura about to say something he quickly said "Without hands and with chakra"

"But that's not possible" argued Sakura.

"Just shut up and watch," said Naruto walking up to a tree. Without using hand-signs he gathered his chakra to his feet and put his foot on a tree. He then began to walk vertically up the tree, shocking his teammates "Too little chakra and you'll fall off, too much and you'll blow the tree up. You need it just right to stay up. Also use a kunai to mark how high you got and try to get past that"

"It's probably easy if you're able to do it" said Sakura. She then made a hand sign and gathered her chakra. Then she ran at a tree and ran all the way to the top branch. Once there she was panting slightly "See, easy"

"That's only because you have low chakra levels. You have less chakra than either of us so it is easier to control. When I learned this it took me a month to get to the top of the tree. I have more chakra than even the Hokage so it took me longer" explained Naruto.

"Like you have that much chakra," said Sasuke. Having enough of his team, Naruto released 5% of his chakra. His teammates stared in shock as blue energy made itself visible around Naruto, the pressure of the energy made it difficult to breath for Sasuke and Sakura _'Is that his chakra!? How does he have so much!?'_ thought Sasuke angrily. As quickly as it came it disappeared.

A Shadow Clone appeared next to Naruto "Watch them while I go train" said Naruto with the clone nodding so he walked away.

Sasuke growled and went to follow but the clone blocked him "Whoa where are you going?"

"I'm going to force the dobe to give me his powers. Only an Uchiha can use those powers properly," said Sasuke arrogantly.

The clone rolled his eyes "Sorry but the boss is training and only he can use those abilities"

"Get out of my way" ordered Sasuke.

'Naruto' just grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him back to the tree "I believe you have some training to do" Sakura was about to shout until the clone glared at her "And you need to keep going to raise you chakra level, you have less than a academy student" Both Sakura and Sasuke glared but turned around and went back to work.

* * *

That night Kakashi was able to move so he sat down neat the table with Tazuna and Inari. Tsunami was cooking in the kitchen with Naruto helping with some new recipes she was trying. The door opened and in walked in Sasuke and Sakura, both looking incredibly tired and dirty "How did you guy's do?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile.

"We...managed to...get...to the top...of the tree" said a panting Sakura before she collapsed in her seat. Sasuke sat quietly but you could tell he was tired.

"Well you are going to continue it until you have it perfectly" said Naruto setting the table along with Tsunami.

"Where did you go?" asked Sasuke with a glare "Your clone just disappeared a few minutes ago"

"Like I said. I went for training," said Naruto.

Everybody stayed silent as they ate unless it was a small conversation. Inari, however, was starting to get annoyed so he whispered "Why?"

Naruto heard this so he asked back "'Why' what?"

Inari slammed his fist on to the table making it shake "Why do you do this!? Protect us! Train! For what!? You're just going to die!" he shouted.

"Inari!" shouted Tsunami, shocked at what her son said.

"That's not going to happen," said Naruto "Were going to help. We train so we can fight and we will fight to help all of you"

"What do you know!? You're all so happy and come from a great village! None of you know what its like to suffer!" shouted Inari causing everyone to be quiet.

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as soon as he heard this "I don't know what its like to suffer?" he asked. Suddenly Inari found himself pushed up against the wall with Naruto hiding the front of his shirt. But what caught everyone's attention were Naruto's red eyes with black slits "Tell me, have you had an entire village hate you all your life? Have you ever been kicked out of every store and have the ones that do let you in charge you triple the price for rotten food? Have you ever had a mob chase you around on your Birthday and beat you, burn you, crucify you until your nearly dead? WELL HAVE YOU!" he shouted the last part. Kakashi was looking down in shame as he heard this, everyone else were incredibly shocked with Sakura and Tsunami in tears.

Scared out of his mind Inari nearly screamed "No!"

"Then you haven't suffered. You still have a mother and a grandfather who care about you and will do anything to keep you happy. I never had that when I grew up. I was an orphan who no body wanted to adopt let alone be near. So until you have had a life like mine, do NOT cry about it" with that Naruto let Inari go and walked out the door.

Inari was shocked as he slowly stood up and went to his room. Tsunami broke down crying, wondering why something like that happened to him. Sasuke was shocked but stayed silent. Both Kakashi and Tazuna were angry with the village for what happened. Sakura was also crying but she looked at Kakashi and asked "D-Did that actually happen?"

Sighing Kakashi nodded "Yeah it did but the version he said was the simple version. If he told you what really happened then you would never be able to sleep again"

"Why?" asked Tsunami as she cried.

"Because the village can't let go of their hatred," said the Jonin.

* * *

Naruto panted as he stood around numerous fallen trees. He was angry with Inari for what he said but he was also angry with himself for letting his anger cloud his mind. He took a deep breath and sheathed his sword to his side. His helmet vanished, as he looked at the tree line "Can I help you Haku?"

Haku walked out from the tree line wearing something different from that Hunter Ninja outfit. Instead she was wearing a pink dress with dark pink flowers on the bottom. Her hair was let out of its bun so it flowed freely down her back. But Naruto wasn't paying attention to any of that. No, he was staring at the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life. She had a heart shaped face with chocolate brown eyes and her skin was pale but it added to her beauty. He frowned however when he saw Haku was crying "D-Did that actually happen to you?"

Sighing Naruto looked at her and asked "You heard what I said at Tazuna's didn't you?" She nodded and then ran to him. He knew she wouldn't attack him or anything like that but was surprised when she hugged him and cried into his chest. Getting over his surprise he slowly lowered them to the ground and sat there stroking her hair feeling how soft it is to his touch "Yes" he said after a while "All that did happen but they stopped when I became Genin" They sat there for a while. She eventually stopped crying and just leaned against him for reasons she didn't understand. Eventually Naruto spoke up again "I can tell that you had a similar life"

She looked at him with wide eyes "How?" she asked.

"Your eyes. They hold the same sadness and loneliness that I have known my entire life," he answered looking her straight in the eyes.

She looked at him for a minute longer before sighing and sitting up straight "Up until I could remember I was loved by my family. But that was until I found out about my abilities"

"Abilities?" repeated Naruto.

Instead of explain Haku just made a small mirror out of ice "I have the Ice Kekkei Genkai. I use to live in the mist and when I was growing up there was a Bloodline Purge. Anybody with a bloodline was killed but my mother ran away. The day I discovered my bloodline was also the day my father saw what happened. That night he smashed threw the front door with a couple more people and killed my mother" Tears started pouring from her eyes "He then walked towards me. I was terrified. All I could see was my father's dead look in his eyes. Just as he was about to kill me I...accidentally used my chakra. Ice spikes appeared everywhere in my home killing everyone but me. Ever since then I wondered to different towns alone and hungry until Zabuza found me"

"And ever since then you've been with him" finished Naruto with a sigh. Wiping away her tears, Haku nodded "You know you don't have to run anymore, you and Zabuza"

"W-What?" she stuttered in surprise.

Naruto gave her a gentle smile as wiped away the rest of her tears "You and Zabuza don't have to run anymore. You both can join Konoha"

"But we can't" she said looking away.

"I am personal friends with the Hokage so it shouldn't be too hard. Besides I can tell how much the both of you want to stop running," said Naruto. He looked at the sky and sighed seeing the rising sun "We've been out here longer than I thought. Just tell him my offer and think about it" They both stood up "I have to get back to my team now"

"I must return to Zabuza to heal his wounds," said Haku.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Haku surprised Naruto again. She kissed his cheek. She smiled at him with a cute blush as she walked back to the tree lines. Naruto stared at where she disappeared too and touched the spot on his cheek that she kissed. He was blushing but he was also smiling "Things are getting interesting"

* * *

It has been a few days since that night. Kakashi had spoken to the team and figured that Zabuza would attack tomorrow. Each of them have trained to the point of exhaustion and continued, well apart from Sakura because she just stopped after an hour. Kakashi had allowed his team a day to rest to allow himself time train. But just as he headed for the door there was a knock. Raising an eyebrow he opened the door and dropped the book he was reading in shock. At the door stood Zabuza and Haku, with the former looking sheepish "Is this a bad time?" asked the Demon of the Mist.

Everybody stayed silent before Kakashi sighed and allowed them in "Kakashi-Sensei! What are you doing!?" screeched Sakura.

"This has Naruto written all over it," said Kakashi with Naruto grinning.

"A few days ago I met Haku," said Naruto with said girl sitting next to him and Zabuza raising an eyebrow "I gave her and Zabuza an offer to join Konoha if they wanted. I'm guessing that since they're here then that means they accepted"

"Right kid" said Zabuza "When Haku first told me about this I didn't believe her, but after a few days I started to think about it and now I think it would be best. Being chased by Hunter Ninja's is no life for a daughter of mine" he said indicating to Haku who smiled at her new father.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at 'daughter', seeing this Haku leaned over and whispered, "I'll explain later"

"Is that really the reason you came to our door?" asked Kakashi suspiciously.

Zabuza grinned under the bandaged mask "I also wanted to have another fight with the kid"

Believing it to be him, Sasuke just glared at Zabuza "And what makes you think your worthy of fighting an Uchiha?"

"He was talking about Naruto," sighed Kakashi, his student was incredibly arrogant.

"Why that idiot?" asked Sakura "Sasuke's much better"

"That Uchiha couldn't even land a hit on fathers Water Clone but Naruto managed to kill it in a couple of moves" argued Haku.

Sasuke glared and left the room with Sakura following "You need a better team" said Zabuza to Kakashi.

"You have know idea how many times I've heard that. When I chose Team 7 it was the council that forced me to take on Sasuke they also tried everything they could to make sure Naruto wouldn't have a team. But because he was my sensei's son and effectively my nephew I chose him for my team. I also picked Sakura but that was because there was nobody else," said Kakashi.

"That actually explains a few things," said Naruto before giving Kakashi a kind smile "And thanks sensei for saying I was family"

"No problem" he then grinned at Naruto under his mask "Why didn't you tell me you had a date?"

Seeing what was happening Zabuza did the same for Haku "Also since you told me about that date a few days ago I have been wanting to meet the boyfriend and I approve" he said grinning an giving his daughter a thumbs up.

"NOT A DATE!" shouted both Naruto and Haku as they both blushed furiously. They glanced at each other and blushed even more. Although they both thought at the exact same time _'I wish it was though'_Tazuna, Tsunami, Kakashi, Zabuza, and even Inari laughed at this and Naruto and Haku joined in as well.

The rest of the night was spent explaining how they would fight tomorrow at the bridge. This was to draw out Gato so they can kill him and free the country. Once everything was done everybody went to do their own thing. Sasuke went to train with Sakura behind him, Kakashi just sat down and started reading, and Zabuza standing behind him and reading over his shoulder. Naruto and Haku went for a walk in the woods wanting to talk.

So here they are now, walking in a forest next to each other just enjoying each other's company. They were silent as they watched the stars until Haku spoke "I'm glad I chose to go with you to Konoha"

Naruto smiled at her "I'm glad as well. So why is Zabuza calling you his daughter?"

"Well when I told him about your offer he wasn't happy. But he thought about it for a couple of days and thought it would be nice. It was then that he told me that he thought of me as his daughter. So now I am Haku Momochi," she said happily.

"I'm happy for you, you finally found family" he said with a smile.

She looked at him and saw happiness in his eyes, but she also saw a slight bit of sadness. She immediately knew why "You will find family Naruto"

He gave a dry chuckle "I doubt it. I was born alone and I plan on dying alone"

She frowned at that "You're not alone, not anymore. You have friends and family now"

They stayed silent again but it was an awkward one that neither liked. Eventually Naruto spoke "You told me about your life and what happened. But I never told you why I had a life similar to yours" They both went to the tree lines and sat down next to each other "The day I was born, thirteen years ago, was the day the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked my village. It killed hundreds of people and nearly destroyed my village. My father, the Fourth Hokage, went to fight the demon. The battle lasted hours and my father knew that he could not kill Kyuubi. So he did the next best thing, he sealed it. But he couldn't seal it in an object because it could just break free so he had to seal it into a newborn baby"

It only took Haku a second to connect everything she knew about Naruto. His life that no one should experience and the reason why he believes he will die alone. The Kyuubi was sealed within "You?"

He nodded and didn't look her in the eye "Kurama is the Nine-Tails name. I was actually meant to be seen as a hero but the village never let their hatred go. The Third made the mistake of telling the village of my status and the Fourth's wish. But instead they called for my blood. Now you know why I am hated and why I have to be alone. If I am with somebody then the villager's would think that she is the 'Demon's whore' or that I somehow taken control of her mind. No matter what will happen I will always be alone"

He would have said more if Haku didn't slap him "How can you say that!?" she shouted, "You are not alone! You have Kakashi, the Hokage, and..." she hesitated.

"And?" he repeated with a little hope.

She looked into his eyes and smiled "Me" with that she kissed him. He was surprised but then returned the kiss happily. After a few second they separated both panting and blushing. Smiling Haku leaned over and whispered into his ear "Let me show you that you will never be alone again"

* * *

Haku opened her eyes showing her brown eyes to the world. Looking around she found herself in a room that she believed was in Tazuna's house. Yawning she snuggled closer to her pillow and smiled when she felt it move up and down. That confused her so she pulled her head away and looked at her 'pillow' It was Naruto who was still asleep. Then she remembered everything that happened the previous night and smiled with a small blush. She slowly got up so as to not wake him. Once she put her clothes back on she left the room and went to go get breakfast. She entered the kitchen and saw Kakashi "Have a good sleep?" he asked. Haku blushed making him chuckle "I think we should let him sleep but we have to get ready" Nodding Haku got something to eat and left the house to return back to her and Zabuza's hideout.

* * *

Naruto woke up and few minutes after his team left with Tazuna. He smiled when he remembered the 'activities' he and Haku had the previous night. Getting up and put his clothes on and he went to the kitchen "Morning" he said groggily to Tsunami.

"You do know your team left ten minutes ago right?" she asked.

Frozen Naruto stared wide-eyed at woman before shouting "They left me!?" As fast as he could he summoned his armor and ran out the door running towards the bridge. About half way there he noticed something. Stopping he looked at it and saw it was a cut up boar. He knew what that meant so he ran back to the house. When he returned to the home he saw the door was smashed off its hinges and Tsunami was now a hostage. Growling he was about to stop this until he heard another cry. Looking he saw another mercenary holding Inari by the back of his shirt.

"Hey! Let me go!" shouted Inari in fear.

"Not a chance kid" said the guy holding him "Gato's paying us to capture the woman but you are expendable"

Not liking how the man said 'expendable' Naruto quickly appeared behind him and said "You had better let the boy go unless you want to lose that arm" The man froze the second he heard a voice behind him. Out of fear he let the boy go who quickly ran and hid behind Naruto. The man turned around only to get knocked out by a punch from Naruto.

"What the hell? A kid?" said the man holding Tsunami. Naruto turned to look at him causing the guy to raise his sword to Tsunami's neck "Don't come any closer"

Naruto just smirked and disappeared in a yellow flash. He reappeared behind the mercenary and knocked him out as well "That's better" said Naruto as Tsunami ran and hugged Inari.

"Thank you Naruto" said Tsunami.

"Don't worry about it" he said, then he turned to Inari "And you were very braze right now"

"Thanks" he said grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"I have to go now. You might want to tie these two up," informed Naruto as he ran out the door.

* * *

On the bridge was the rest of Team 7 fighting Zabuza and Haku. Mist was covering the bridge so Sakura, who was guarding Tazuna, couldn't see anything. Kakashi was fighting Zabuza in a convincing fight. Sasuke was fighting Haku in a dome made of ice mirrors but something was not right "What are you doing?" asked Haku as she dodged a kunai that was aimed for her head.

"I'm trying to kill you!" he shouted.

_'He is not following the plan!'_ thought Haku _'I'm going to have to subdue him'_ she thought going inside a mirror. Using her jutsu she flew from one mirror into another with incredible speed as she threw senbons at Sasuke. Just as she threw the last senbon, she was surprised when Sasuke caught it. Looking she gasped when red eyes with one tomoe stared at her.

"My turn" he said running at Haku. She jumped to another mirror but Sasuke caught her ankle and slammed her into the ground "You can help me get stronger. Your bloodline intrigues me. When we return to Konoha you can help rebuild my clan," he said the last part as a whisper in her ear.

She whimpered at that, scared of what was going to happen as Sasuke got closer to her. She wasted too much chakra on the mirrors and now she was tired. The only she could do was think one name _'Naruto'_

Like he heard her thoughts, Naruto appeared and punched Sasuke in the face causing him to fly into an ice mirror. It cracked and fell apart with the others following "If you EVER touch her again" started Naruto. Sasuke looked up and widened his eyes in fear when he saw Naruto's red eyes **"I WILL KILL YOU!"** he shouted in a demonic voice. To prove his point he unleashed a small fraction of his killing intent that caused Sasuke to faint. Stopping it Naruto turned and crouched down, helping Haku to sit up "Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned and kind smile.

Haku smiled as she removed her mask "Thank you" she said before kissing him. They separated and smiled at each other. Leaning down Naruto touched his forehead with Haku's. They smiled at each other and stood up with Naruto's arm around her waist.

"So when should that Gato guy be here?" asked Naruto.

Shrugging Haku said "Should be here any second. But the plan has fallen apart on my end"

"I think we can both agree that it was Sasuke's fault," said Naruto with Haku nodding. Then out of nowhere they started hearing someone clapping. The mist separated to show Kakashi and Zabuza both panting and injured. This caused both Naruto and Haku to sweat drop "They need to calm down when they fight" whispered Naruto.

Looking around they all narrowed their eyes when they saw a small man in a suit walking on the bridge with an entire army of mercenary's behind him "Well I am not surprised to see the Demon of the Mist defeated by Leaf ninja"

"Gato" growled Zabuza.

Naruto shouted with wide eyes "That's Gato!? He's just a midget in a suit! I was expecting somebody taller!"

Kakashi and Zabuza chuckled at that whilst Haku giggled, "You'll pay for that brat" seethed Gato. He turned to his men and shouted, "Kill them all! But keep the girls. They will provide me with entertainment tonight" he said with a sick grin.

Haku shivered in fear when she heard this and Naruto growled. He stepped forward but was stopped by Zabuza "This is not your fight kid. He just threatened my daughter so I will kill him"

Naruto chuckled "Fine but I will help" He then looked at Haku "Back in a minute"

Both Zabuza and Naruto charged the army of mercenary's with their blades ready to draw blood. Gato ran to the back of the group ordering his men to kill Naruto and Zabuza. They both slashed their way through the army with ease, dodging all the weapons that were thrown at them. Some came close to impaling Zabuza but Naruto easily blocked it. They made it to the end, covered in blood as they glared at Gato "W-Wait please!" he shouted, "I can give you money, weapon's, women!"

"We'll take one thing," said Naruto.

"W-What?"

"Your life" said Naruto impaling Gato through the heart. He quickly jumped away with his sword just has Zabuza cut Gato's body in half.

Everything was silent until they all heard a mercenary say "They just killed our meal ticket!" "We should kill them!" shouted another. The survivors of the army all charged at Naruto and Zabuza but an arrow slammed into the ground in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

Looking everybody saw the entire village holding all sorts of weapons with Inari holding a crossbow saying "If you want to hurt them, then you're going to have to go through us" Scared, the army ran away never to be seen in Wave again.

"Took you long enough" said Naruto walking up to Inari with his arm around Haku's waist.

Inari grinned, "What can I say? Heroes always come at the last minute"

* * *

A celebration was happening in the middle of the Wave village. Everybody was happy that Gato was dead and that they were all free. To say thank you for his help, Kakashi bought Zabuza the latest copy of his favourite book. Tazuna was getting drunk with all of his friends and crew from the bridge. Tsunami stayed with Inari and went to stalls playing games. Sasuke just went back to the forest and trained with, unsurprisingly, Sakura following behind. It turns out that she didn't see a thing on the bridge and believes that Sasuke saved everyone.

It was now nighttime with a clear sky showing hundreds of stars and the full moon. Sitting on the highest branch of the tallest tree was Naruto with Haku on his lap, both just happy to hold each other. She turned around and kissed him, then looked him in the eyes "I love you"

He smiled and kissed her nose and then her cheeks. He hovered over her lips and whispered, "I love you too"

And both kissed under the light of the full moon knowing that their lives will be perfect, now that they have each other.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's the end of this One-Shot; I hope you all enjoyed it. I have put up a poll to decide who it should be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you all thought.

*For the description of Naruto's appearance look up Magnesium Armor in google images, it should mention Narutofanon in the name.


End file.
